Missing moment au terrier
by petitefleurdautomne
Summary: Il fait chaud au Terrier et Hermione décide d'aller prendre une douche. Mais ce qu'elle va voir à la salle de bains ne la laissera pas indifférente...


Hermione avait chaud : en cette fin de journée d'été, le soleil tapait encore bien fort et elle mourrait d'envie de prendre une bonne douche : l'atmosphère dans la chambre de Ginny était étouffante. Elle savait que tout la maisonnée était partie faire les achats de rentrée au chemin de traverse : comme elle s'était déjà occupée avant de venir les rejoindre pour la dernière semaine de vacances de la longue liste de livres nécessaires à sa 6ème année, elle n'avait pas jugé bon de les accompagner, la chaleur au dehors étant encore plus étouffante qu'à l'intérieur.

Elle décida donc d'en profiter pour aller prendre une bonne douche qui — espérait-elle — la rafraichirait un peu… Prenant ses affaires — change, serviette — elle se rendit à l'unique salle de bains du terrier, pièce curieuse où un enchevêtrement de tuyaux de toutes tailles parcourait le plafond et sifflaient bruyamment lorsqu'on mettait l'eau en route, au point que Hermione avait toujours peur qu'ils ne lui explosent à la figure lorsqu'elle se lavait…

Elle ouvrit la porte sans précaution aucune, mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas dans la salle de bains qu'elle s'arrêta net : Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami, pour lequel elle éprouvait depuis quelques temps déjà des sentiments sans ambiguïté, se tenait devant elle, dans le plus simple appareil : à l'évidence, il venait de sortir de la douche, ses cheveux roux d'habitude en bataille étaient trempés et aplatis sur son front, des gouttes d'eau recouvraient son torse et Hermione ne put inconsciemment s'empêcher de penser qu'il étaient plus musclé que ce qu'il avait l'air sous ses pulls et t-shirts… Ensuite alors qu'elle baissait les yeux son regard se porta involontairement sur son bas-ventre et …

\- Je … je suis désolée …

Hermione ne put en dire plus et tournant les talons, se sauva littéralement dans la chambre de Ginny, confuse et le cœur battant à tout rompre, avant que Ron ait pu lui répondre quoi que ce soit…

Il faut dire que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un garçon nu : ses parents, très pudiques l'avaient élevée dans les mêmes valeurs, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ron, qui habitué à partager la salle de bain avec ses frères, sa sœur et ses parents, n'avait été aucunement gêné. C'est pourquoi il continua tranquillement à se sécher et s'habiller, sans se douter un instant de l'émoi et de l'embarras dans lesquels son amie se trouvait.

Hermione n'avait jamais vu l'appareil reproducteur masculin que dans quelques rares livres empruntés à la bibliothèque moldue de son quartier : il faut dire que les cours de Poudlard, certes très complets en ce qui concernaient la pratique et la théorie de la magie, avaient complétement omis de leur enseigner ces cours pourtant basiques chez les moldus.

Hermione en savait donc le strict minimum, et était trop pudique pour oser poser des questions à qui que ce soit, même Ginny… Complètement chamboulée par ce qu'elle avait vu, elle s'attendait à tout moment à ce que Ron rapplique pour réclamer des explications…

Mais Ron que ça indifférait était descendu dans la cuisine se servir une coupe remplie de crème glacée... Il pensait qu'Hermione avait pris sa place à la salle de bains, et ne s'étonna donc pas de ne pas la voir. Lorsque le reste de la maison arriva, il venait de terminer sa glace et lisait le dernier "quidditch magazine" auquel il était abonné.

\- Alors, ces courses ? demanda-t-il à Harry

\- Super, on a tout ce qu'il faut, t'exagère de nous avoir laissés tomber en cours de route, toi, j'ai dû porter tes livres en plus des miens !

\- J'y peux rien, je supporte pas la chaleur, une fois, je suis tombé dans les pommes dans un magasin, demande à Ginny… Maintenant je fais gaffe, et là je me sentais vraiment pas bien.

\- Ca va mieux maintenant, Ron ? s'inquiéta sa mère

\- Oui, m'man, j'ai pris une douche, ça va mieux.

\- Bon, je prépare le repas, Ginny, donne-moi un coup de main, vous les garçons, mettez la table.

Lorsque le repas fut prêt, Molly envoya Ginny chercher Hermione, mais celle-ci revint sans elle.

\- Hermione ne se sent pas bien ce soir, elle préfère rester couchée…

\- Elle est malade, la pauvre chérie ? Je vais monter la voir tout de suite … Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien avoir ? C'est surement la chaleur, c'est insupportable cette canicule, il faudra que votre père trouve une solution, quitte à mettre des ventilateurs moldus, je suis prête à tout !

\- Hermione ? Tout va bien ? demanda doucement Molly en entrant dans la chambre.

Hermione était couchée, les rideaux de la fenêtre tirés, la chambre dans la pénombre.

\- J'ai un peu mal au cœur, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout ira mieux demain… assura Hermione.

\- Je peux te donner quelque chose pour soulager ton estomac, si tu veux… proposa Molly

\- Non, non, inutile je vous assure, j'ai dû manger trop de chocogrenouilles cet après-midi, je me sentirai mieux demain !

\- Bon comme tu veux, repose-toi et n'hésite pas à appeler si tu as besoin de quelque chose, Ginny te le montera.

Hermione remercia et fit mine de se rendormir : en réalité elle avait effectivement mal au cœur, mais surtout elle se torturait l'esprit à l'idée de comment se comporter face à Ron après cet incident. Comment oserait-elle même l'affronter en face…

A cette idée, elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, étouffant un gémissement de désespoir…

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit agitée, Hermione, des cernes mauves sous les yeux, dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à passer la journée au lit et éviter Ron : il faudrait bien qu'elle l'affronte à un moment ou un autre, elle prit donc son courage de Griffondor à deux mains, et s'habilla pour le petit déjeuner. Elle descendit doucement, tendant l'oreille pour percevoir qui était déjà réveillé.

Ron était là, assis à sa place habituelle, entre Harry et Ginny, en train d'engloutir un pancake sur lequel il avait étalé une généreuse couche de beurre et de miel. Elle rougit furieusement lorsque son image de lui nu se superposa à sa vision et alla prendre sa place en essayant d'avoir l'air indifférente.

\- Bonjour Hermione, salua Molly, alors ça va mieux ce matin ?

\- Bonjour Molly, ça va mieux je vous remercie.

\- Tu as mauvaise mine je trouve, Hermione ! remarqua Harry.

Ron lui tendit un petit pain :

\- Tiens prends un muffin, ça te redonnera des forces.

\- Idiot, elle n'a surement pas très faim pour le moment, quelque chose de léger, un thé et une biscotte conviendront mieux, remarqua Ginny.

\- Euh, c'est gentil Ginny, je vais essayer de prendre un thé.

Hermione grignota une biscotte du bout des dents, et fut soulagée quand Ron quitta enfin la table : elle put alors terminer son petit déjeuner tranquillement, et senti sa fréquence cardiaque revenir à une valeur normale.

Elle évita Ron, et par la même occasion Harry qui était avec lui, toute la matinée. Elle ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête l'image de Ron nu…

Le midi fut pire car comme Charlie s'était invité à l'improviste, elle se retrouva placée juste à côté de Ron. Elle ne lui desserra pas les dents de tout le repas et mangea le minimum qui voulait bien passer.

Elle sembla soulagée quand Harry l'invita à venir faire une partie d'échecs dans le salon, mais trouva un prétexte bidon pour fuir dès que Ron s'approcha d'eux, alors que la partie n'était même pas finie.

\- Je rêve où Hermione te fait la tête, demanda Harry à Ron.

\- Hein ? fit Ron étonné, qui n'avait rien remarqué, tu rêves Harry ! Pourquoi Hermione me ferais la tête ?

\- Justement c'est la question que je te pose, qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dis ?

\- Rien du tout, on ne s'est pas parlé depuis que … depuis que…

Soudain tout s'éclaira dans la tête de Ron : la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé, c'était à la salle de bains, lorsque…

\- Je te laisse cinq minutes Harry, je reviens tout de suite…

Harry ne s'étonna pas, parfois avec Ron, il valait mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre…

\- Hermione, Hermione tu es là ?

Ron frappait à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, va-t'en ! répondit une voix étouffée

\- Mais enfin Hermione, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait !

\- Va-t'en ! Tu es sourd ou quoi !

Ron était docile, mais il était têtu aussi et surtout il voulait vraiment comprendre… C'est pourquoi il entra dans la chambre, malgré l'interdiction d'Hermione.

Celle-ci était allongée sur le lit, et visiblement en train de pleurer…

\- Hermione ! appela-t-il doucement.

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Va-t'en ! va-t'en !

\- C'est à cause de ce matin ? Tu sais Hermione, je suis dans une famille de sept et d'habitude on ne ferme jamais nos portes, je pensais pas que tu viendrais à ce moment-là … Mais c'est pas grave !

\- C'est pas grave pour toi, c'est sûr !

\- Ben c'est moi qui étais nu, j'aurais compris que ça te gêne si ça avait été le contraire ! sourit Ron. Là tu aurais pu m'en vouloir ! Alors là, j'ai du mal à comprendre, je crois qu'il me faut une explication…

\- C'est juste que je n'ai jamais vu … Oh, merde !

Ron siffla doucement entre ses dents : Hermione qui disait une grossièreté, on avait tout vu !

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est juste que chez moi, on n'a pas l'habitude de se promener nu dans la maison… essaya d'expliquer Hermione.

\- Et alors ? Je vois toujours pas !

\- Tu es le premier garçon que j'ai vu nu, et j'ai été choquée, là, ça te va ! cria Hermione d'une voix suraiguë, sentait ses joues chauffer de plus en plus.

\- Tu veux dire que tu m'as trouvé tellement laid que ça t'a choqué ? Ron fronça les sourcils, vexé malgré lui…

\- Non idiot, c'est pas que je t'ai trouvé laid, au contraire ! C'est juste que …

Ron la coupa :

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu m'as trouvé beau ! Alors ça Hermione, c'est le plus beau compliment que tu pouvais me faire !

Hermione réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et écarquillant ses yeux, elle se mit à rougir furieusement...

\- Non, Ron, non, ce que … bégaya-t-elle confuse, essayant de se rattraper et n'y arrivant pas, elle cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Ron lui prit alors les mains, les écarta de son visage, et se penchant vers elle, lui murmura doucement :

\- Mais tu sais, c'est réciproque, je te trouve très belle aussi...

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, estomaquée. Le garçon dont elle était amoureuse venait de lui dire qu'il la trouvait belle…

\- Ron ! Je …

Mais Hermione ne put rien ajouter de plus : Ron venait de la serrer contre lui et enfin leur lèvres s'unirent dans un tendre premier baiser.


End file.
